eupherafandomcom-20200213-history
Story 1/4/2020
The session started off with the group having just entered the Bureau of Order, looking for Ecrozahr's robes called "The Drachma". After entering the Bureau, they found an elevator like lift mechanism, that had an operator standing nearby. The operator was a human male dressed in standard Bureau of Order clothing, named Franek. Franek seemed pretty nervous about the chaos going on around the city, and the group parlayed that into tricking him into thinking they were on important business and needed to access the vaults in the Bureau to get something. Franek started to take them to basement floor 7, but Khaelis and Klon noticed there seemed to be a false floor between 42 and 43. They told Franek to take them to 42, which was reserved for Agricultural Records. They told Franke to come back in 1 hour and pick them up. After he left, Khaelis broke the lock on the elevator shaft, and the group discovered what appeared to be a hidden entryway in the shaft. Lunashe jumped right in, and found a huge open room. The rest of the group followed soon after. The room was massive, with an ornate wooden desk at one end. The desk was covered in papers, many of which were magically floating around. All along the walls were floating books, but the group soon discovered the books weren't actually there, and acted more as placeholders for the real books. Around the room were 7 guardian figures in front of 7 puzzles. Lastly, there were footsteps imprinted into the ground leading to the desk. Beorn, followed by Klon and Lunashe's healing spirit walked along the footsteps, soon followed by Khaelis and Lunashe herself. Beorn jumped over one of the puzzles (a silvery mirror liquid), and soon after Klon took a step in the liquid and the guardians attacked. The group fought hard against the guardians and eventually won, helped by a spider web conjured by Shalara. From the floating papers, the group was able to discern that Ecrozahr was given this room to work in by the Bureau of Order, which was strange since they seemed to be very anti-magic and religion. The group then went to work on the puzzles. As each puzzle was solved, one of the members of the group saw something new with The Serevictus on. However at first, each person didn't want to talk about what they saw. Aeowyn and Lunashe had a pretty clutch solve on the fire island puzzle. Khealis and Lunashe solved the spike puzzle, and Lunashe (again) solved the venn diagram puzzle. Shalara figured out the LIES/Dice puzzle (with a bump from Erevan). After solving all the puzzles, Ecrozahr's robes appeared near his desk. The group realized the robes blocked other's from peering at their planar abilities, which was growing in importance as the group delved deeper into planar activities. There was also an attunement process to the robes. They had to exactly describe what they were seeing with the Serevictus. All decided to say what they were seeing, which was as follows: Khaelis: You see Erevan laying waste to a platoon of Dragonborn warriors. His blades are glowing bright orange. When he is done, caked in Dragonborn blood, he produces an apple, and takes a giant bite out of it. Erevan: You see Klon standing over the body of Thorrack. Thorrack is injured and gasping for air. Klon holds up his hand like he is about to heal Thorrack. After a momentary pause, he pulls his hand back, grabs his father’s hammer and smashes it down onto Thorrack, killing him. Klon: You see a great feast happening in Adastra. Wilden are dancing and chanting in an almost manic fashion. A great bonfire is roaring in the middle of the town. After observing for a few moments, you notice almost all of the food is bear meat, and they are tossing bear carcasses into the fire. You see a skull, sickle and branch in the flames. Lunashe: You see Shalara performing a dark ritual in a macabre room. A tortured blacksmith is being pulled in several directions by her magic, and eventually his soul is sundered and he dies. At the last second, you notice a skull, sickle and branch glowing on the back of her neck. Shalara: You notice Beorn alone in a tavern, having a pint of ale and a hearty dinner. After eating, he heads up to one of the rooms, and you see all 7 of Echrozahr’s items laid out on the bed. On a nearby desk, you also notice almost all of Lunashe’s and Erevan’s trinkets, as well as a handful of other keepsakes of just about everyone in the group. Beorn: You see Aeowyn standing next to her tree. She is shedding tears over it, and upon a closer look you can tell the roots are rotten, and the tree is dying. As your vision retracts, you notice a body is hanging from a noose draped over one of the branches. The body is that of Khaelis’s father, Baliarth. Aeowyn: You see Khaelis swinging a double-sided great axe, that is also on fire on a battlefield. The battlefield seems strange, shrouded in fog. The only thing you can make out is that a large body of water edges one side. Khaelis is overwhelmed, and just before he dies a female Orc, wielding 2 double-sided flaming great axes rescues him. She reaches out her hand to help him up, and that’s when you notice it is Sekuja. The group was able to confirm that at least 1 of the visions was on the prime-reality, but some of them could be visions of branches. From the robes, the group was able to find a very powerful magic item called the Robe of Stars, which Aeowyn took. They decided to return up top, and Erevan used a spell to repair the broken lock on the door, and Franek was none the wiser.... <------------ Previous Session Next Session ----------------->